1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image photographing method performed with a camera or a terminal device having a camera function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method for sharing an image (a still image or a moving image) between people that are in a given place during a travel or an event (for example, see PTL 1). In the method of PTL 1, a server temporarily makes a shared group constructed with a plurality of cameras based on a similarity degree of a subject or positional information about the subject. When an image from the plurality of cameras are integrated to construct a virtual reality space or to three-dimensionally reconfigure the subject (that is, generation of a three-dimensional image), it is necessary to synchronize clock times of the plurality of cameras with each other. For example, a cable release of an accessory that activates a shutter of the camera is branched into a plurality of pieces, and the shutters of the plurality of cameras are simultaneously activated by one-time operation. Otherwise, there is a method for simultaneously activating the shutters of the plurality of cameras while an electric signal line is distributed to control the cameras. Otherwise, there is a method for correcting a photographing timing deviation between the cameras based on specific visual events such as a flash light and a door opening or closing operation taken in a moving image (for example, see PTL 2). Otherwise, there is a method for synchronizing the photographing timing with light emitted from a periodically blinking lighting device (for example, see PTL 3).